


At The Bottom Of Everything

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [3]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, relationship fic, secret relationship beech, two parts because drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: This is the original prompt but I changed it up a bit. Yes there’s more but I won’t reveal that until the next chapter is posted!Tj and Cyrus keep their relationship secret, but they both agreed on that. After a while Tj still doesn’t want to be as public with the relationship and Cyrus does so Cyrus gets upset and ignores Tj. He vents to Buffy and considers ending the relationship all together and Buffy says give Tj another shot, Cyrus keeps ignoring Tj.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter (sorrry). Enjoy friends!!
> 
> îmi placi - I like you
> 
> Also happy Thanksgiving for all my American readers!

“Cyrusîmiplaci!” Romanian. A language TJ has learned from his cousin. Romanian. A language TJ later taught to Cyrus, his best friend. Romanian. A language TJ has used to confess his like for Cyrus. Romanian. A language special to only the two boys. 

“What?” Cyrus asked. 

“îmi placi.” TJ repeated. 

Cyrus was clueless. Since when had this jock had a crush on him. How had he had a crush on him, how had he even taken a liking to him? 

“You gonna say anything?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus turned to TJ. In the midst of the crazy dirt biking madness all Cyrus could do was turn and let TJ know his innermost thoughts and feelings simply through the look in his eyes. 

Of course TJ could already tell his innermost thoughts and feelings from the slowness from his movements, from the way his fingers were fidgeting and the teeny movements in his toes showing through his shoes. 

Cyrus set off on his feet, walking, to jogging, to full on running the three foot distance between them and closing it with the most cliche and romantic kiss in the entirety of his life. Like an arms around his neck, arms on his back to push him closer by the moment kind of kiss. 

“îmi placi.” Cyrus whispered, his forehead pressed against TJ’s. 

 

Now, Cyrus and TJ had been dating for three months. Secretly dating, that is. Three months of secret kisses, three months of secretly loving hugs but trying to make them look friendly. Three months of victory Baby Tators at The Spoon with only the two instead of all members of the GHC and Jonah. 

Not even Andi knew about the two, yet somehow both Jonah and Buffy knew. Andi was too caught up in her drama with Amber. 

If you could even call it “drama”. 

But no mind that. Today the GHC plus Jonah happened to be sitting at a lunch table by themselves, some of the seventh and eighth graders had the same lunch periods but no mind that either. 

“Mira?!” Jonah exclaimed

“Uhu!” Buffy smiled, holding her wrist over her mouth to hide the chewed up food as she talked. “I felt so bad for the poor girl. She tried so hard in practice and then she choked in the game Friday.” 

“Awe.” Jonah chuckled. 

“Hey, Buffy.” Buffy’s head turned from her friends to her name being called. 

“Hey, Callie.” She smiled

“Come here,” Callie waved her hand at Buffy, telling her to scoot down a few seats and be involved in a conversation audible only by a few words. 

Buffy obliged and slid down to sit next to a boy with blond hair, it looked kind of shaved but that look it has when you shaved it a while ago but now your just letting it grow out. 

There were two guys, including Blondie, and a few other girls. Hayden, Cyrus knew her, he had a project with her in Tech Ed. last quarter, she seemed sweet. 

“Hayden!” Buffy exclaimed in a kiddingly accusing, scandalous tone. Cyrus has somehow missed a very huge chunk of their conversation. Ugh, Buffy had so many friends. Cyrus wanted more friends than just the GHC, Jonah, and TJ. Not that many people when you say it in your head. He could count Iris, and supposedly Amber, but that’d be pretty much it. That didn’t matter though, he had TJ, the next best thing. 

“Cy. Cy. Cyrus!” Andi snapped her fingers in his face. 

“Huh?” He asked. 

“Time to go dude.” Andi told him, not seeming happy with the next part of her day. Cyrus got up and slung his drawstring bag over his shoulders, picking up his binder and laptop in the process. 

“Ready for our next class, Cy?” Buffy asked, waving goodbye to her friends and walking up next to Cyrus. 

“Ugh, no. I don’t want to go to Social Studies, it’s like, we get it the British tried to wage war on us but we ultimately won and that’s why we’re America, I get, I don’t need to know anymore about it.”

“Oh come on, Cy, you like history. It’s fun, mostofthetime.” She smiled, squishing the last few words into a jumble. 

“Most of the time. Key word is most.” 

Buffy just chuckled and left the conversation at that. 

 

“Underdog!” TJ tried to hide the excitement in his voice as he walked up to the swing set that Cyrus was currently swinging on. 

“Teej!” Cyrus cheered. 

As TJ reached his boyfriend he leaned in close before whispering, “I missed you, babe!” And pecking him quickly on the cheek, a linger just long enough to make Cyrus blush. 

“How was school, Underdog?” TJ asked once he’d sat down on the swing next to Cyrus, twisting the chains so he could face his secret boyfriend. 

“Boring.” Cyrus simply told him. 

“Hey, Reed is finally allowed out of his house again.” As if this was something Cyrus wanted to know. 

“I don’t think you should be hanging out with him, TJ.” Cyrus told him. 

“I know but, he feels bad about it. He regrets it even.” 

Cyrus gave the boy a serious look. 

TJ looked down, away from Cyrus’ eyes. He couldn’t look his boyfriend in the eyes when it came to the stuff that happened with Reed. He still felt guilty about not leaving when Cyrus did, not walking out right on the spot side by side, his hand playing with Cyrus’. He hated looking in those huge brown puppy dog eyes and just feeling undeniably guilty about not leaving the stupid dirt biking course there. 

“I’m sorry.” TJ said. 

“I just want you to be safe, TJ.” Cyrus told him. “And Reed was not being safe.”

Cyrus was almost like a parent to TJ, well he acted like a parent but he was still TJ’s boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” TJ admitted “OK, I won’t hang out with him for a while.” 

“Good.” Cyrus smiled, he wanted to lean over and kiss TJ on the cheek but he couldn’t. Not in a public open space. 

Ugh, why couldn’t they just go public with their relationship. 

 

A week had passed since Cyrus and TJ’s little conversation about Reed and currently the two weren’t at their best. 

“What happened?” Iris asked. 

Cyrus has been lucky to still have Iris’ number and be friends with her. She also had a girlfriend, but she never had problems with going public. Heck, Natalie had posted a girlfriend tag on her MeTube channel. 

“I’m just getting annoyed with him. Why doesn’t he want to tell anyone about our relationship? Everyone knows he’s not straight.” Cyrus complained, his head in his arms. 

“Everyone?” Iris asked. 

Cyrus hesitated, lifting his head, “Well, most of the people in our school.” 

“Cy,” Iris placed a hand on his elbow. “Maybe TJ just doesn’t feel comfortable about being so public. Maybe he has a little bit of internalized homophobia.” 

“Internalized homophobia?!” Cyrus asked, throwing his arms up, “He has a boyfriend!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean he feels comfortable with himself. Maybe he, deep down, believes that it’s wrong.” She said, “ ‘It’ being your relationship.”

“Pfft, no…” Cyrus contemplated this. Could TJ have internalized homophobia. He was always happy to kiss Cyrus and hug and cuddle him no matter the time of day, as long as it was in private.

He looked up to a nodding Iris. She knew what went on inside his head. 

“I think you may be right.”

Iris wanted to say I told you so but she felt that it wasn’t appropriate for the situation. 

On the other hand, Cyrus wasn’t sure if he was going to talk to TJ or end the relationship. Was that second one a little much?

 

“Go, Buffy!!” Andi cheered, her pom poms ruffling in the air. 

“Buffy!!” Cyrus and Jonah cheered, jumping up and down in their seats and cupping their hands around their mouths. 

Surprisingly enough, the boys basketball team had invited Buffy to play a game with them, against their ultimate rivals, the Ravens. 

“Hey, Cy-Guy, where’s TJ?” Jonah asked. 

Cyrus looked around the court, TJ wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“I’m not sure.” Cyrus said, standing up. He looked to the sides of the bleachers and there he was on the right standing, leaning, against the fence. He looked glum, he almost had a frown. His hair looked messy, which wasn’t very normal for him. 

Cyrus started to make his way over to TJ, maneuvering his way around and over patrons trying to watch the not very interesting game. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Why aren’t you playing?” Cyrus placed his hand on TJ’s forearm, noticing a blush creep into his face. 

“I failed an English test.” TJ whispered, barely audible. 

“Huh?” 

“I failed an English test.” He said again, still inaudible. 

Cyrus groaned and walked down the row of seats he was currently standing on. He grabbed TJ’s forearm to try and make it seem less romanticized. 

He pulled TJ into the sports equipment closet/room and closed the door. Cyrus knew deep down that someone had seen them walk in there. 

He didn’t care why TJ wasn’t playing, well he did but, he knew what he was about to do was going to be a big mistake. 

“What’s wrong, Underdog?” TJ could already tell that something was wrong with his Cyrus. 

Cyrus had tears in his eyes already. 

“Cyrus, what’s wrong?” Just by the difference from ‘Underdog’ to ‘Cyrus’ notified him that TJ was already worried about him. 

“I, uhm, so…” Cyrus didn’t know if he could do it yet. 

“What, Cyrus?” This was all to serious for him. 

“I -“ He sniffled. TJ reached a hand up out of reflex to wipe the tear away from Cyrus’ cheek. “I think we should break up.” 

TJ was taken aback. He whispered ‘No’ under his breath in disbelief. 

“Did you just say what I think you said, Cy?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus sniffled and nodded twice, a small gesture. 

“Underdog…” TJ whispered. 

Cyrus was crying fully at this point. 

“Cyrus, you’ve got to be kidding me…” 

Cyrus nodded again. 

“Why?” TJ asked, choked up. 

Cyrus took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip. “I feel like a healthy relationship… should be a public relationship… and… I respect your choice in wanting to stay secret-“

“I hate that word!” TJ cut Cyrus off. 

“What?” 

“Secret.”

“I’m sorry,TJ.” Cyrus said, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “I just don’t want to have something so… not public.” Was he being selfish? 

TJ was simply speechless. How did he react to a crying Cyrus, wrapped around him? Cyrus was crying because of him too. 

TJ let his arms wrap around his Underdog too. For all he knew, this could’ve been the last time he’d ever hug Cyrus. 

For the finale of sadness, Cyrus pulled from TJ’s warm embrace, he looked straight into TJ’s eyes, and pulled his face down to his. Their lips connected and if it wasn’t the best kiss TJ had ever experienced, then it surely was the most tragic. 

They both lingered for a few seconds. Cyrus was the one that pulled away regretfully. 

“Goodbye, TJ.” He placed one final kiss on TJ’s cheek, and pushed the door open, leaving the building, he had his phone, he had his bike, and all he wanted to do was ride his bike home and cry. 

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to At The Bottom Of Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some gay for your lovely hearts! Enjoy the gay ish!

It has been two days since Cyrus’ regretful breakup with TJ. Two days since his last kiss. Two days since he last heard TJ utter the name ‘Underdog’. Two days since TJ had talked to him. 

“Come on, Cy, you can't stay in bed forever. You have to live sometimes.” Andi and Buffy were standing at the sides of his bed while a sniffling Cyrus buried his face into his pillow. 

“We need to go shopping for dresses and a tux for Bex’s wedding!” Buffy looked up at Andi and smiled, Andi smiling proudly in return. 

“I’m too depressed.” Cyrus told them. 

“Cyrus,” Buffy said, sternly, “if you don’t get out of this bed this instant then I’m going to drag you out by your little toes.” 

“Jeez Louise, Buffy.” Andi chuckled. 

“I don’t want to leave my bed because I might see TJ and then I’ll, in no doubt, want to collapse into his arms and kiss him for the rest of forever.”

“Dramatic much?” Andi asked, quietly. 

“You didn’t have to put it in so much detail.” Buffy held up her hands with a disgusted look on her face. 

Not that Andi had a clue TJ and Cyrus were ever in a relationship, they’d made up a lie about TJ doing something like the gun incident again instead of telling the truth. 

“We’ll protect you from any TJ looking beings. Come on, you can’t wear your bar mitzvah tux to the wedding. You can’t wear two suits twice. It’s against Cyrus law.” 

“Cyrus law has been temporarily put on hold for Cyrus sadness time. Trademark.”

Both girls giggled at their friend. 

“Come on, Cyrus. We’ll protect you from TJ if we end up seeing him.” Cyrus took a deep breath at Buffy’s words. 

“Fine.” He said

“Yes!” Both girls cheered. Cyrus sat up in his bed, his hair was only what Andi could’ve called horrendous. 

Buffy got Cyrus clothes from his closet, making sure to check if he was okay with them, and threw them onto his bed. 

“Be out in ten minutes. That’s enough to for you to do your hair.” The girl said as they both stood in the doorway. 

Cyrus nodded and the two shut the door behind them. They then went to sit on his living room couch as Buffy went into the kitchen and raided poor Cyrus’ house for any sign of snacks. 

“Buffy!” Andi called, turning off the anime she’d planned on watching. “Stop, leave Cyrus some food for when we get back!”

“Who said we were coming back here?” Buffy asked, pulling an Oreo from the blue packaging. 

Andi got up from her spot on the couch and walked into Cyrus’ kitchen, seeing Buffy leaning against the counter, an Oreo in hand and phone in the other. 

“I thought we were having a surprise sleepover since Cyrus’ parents are at a counselor conference, or something like that?” 

“Oh, right. Well I thought we were doing it at your apartment?”

“I might be able too. I’m not sure what Bex would say though.”

“She’ll be fine, Andi. Bex is the cool parent of our group.” Andi chuckled. 

 

“Thanks, Bowie!” Andi smiled, kissing him in the cheek as the three teens stumbled from the car. 

“Pick you up at three?” He asked Andi. 

She nodded and held a thumbs up to confirm. 

He smiled and clicked his tongue, “Alright see you kids soon.” Bowie drove away as the three made their way into the mall. 

“So where do we go for fancy dresses and tuxedos anyway?” Andi asked. Cyrus still hadn't said a word for a good hour. 

“I don’t know really? Cyrus where’d you get your tux for the bar mitzvah?” Buffy asked him. 

“Bordeaux’s” He said, pointing to the specific part of the mall the store was located in. 

“Did they have dresses?” Andi asked. 

Cyrus nodded. 

“Cool, guide the way.”

Cyrus felt a smile creep onto his face as he led his friends in the direction of his fancy tux dealer. 

 

“BUFFY!” Cyrus and his friend heard Andi yell. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Buffy asked from the rack of tux’s her and Cyrus were currently paging through. 

They heard the frantic patter of her bare feet as Andi ran out of the dressing room. Both Cyrus and Buffy turned to look at Andi only to see her in a lacey cream colored top with a scalloped bottom and an emerald green skirt. 

Andi held her arms out in a beholding, excited pose. “Cute right?!” She asked. 

“So!” Buffy smiled, walking to her friend and taking her skirt in her hands, “It’s so soft and silk-like!”

“Right!” Andi smiled “We need to get them!”

“Yeah,” Buffy’s face contorted into a not-so-liking smile. “I’m not really liking the skirt though.”

“Oh, they have shorts!” Andi said

“Really?” Buffy asked

“Well… maybe.” 

“If not they can make shorts out of one of the skirts, Buffy, you’ll be fine.” Cyrus assures. 

The girls exchanged a look, finally their poor baby Cyrus was feeling a little bit better. 

“Oh, Cyrus!” Andi let the fabric fall from Buffy’s hands as soon as she laid eyes on an emerald green tux the same color as her skirt. 

She picked the suit off of the rack. 

“Woah.” Cyrus walked over and took a hold of the sleeves of the suit and stared at them. “Now this is a Cyrus suit!” He smiled.

“It’s perfect, exactly the color of our skirts, oh and Buffy, we could get a skirt turned into a romper. We could twin but not really twin.” Andi squealed. 

“Do you think they could do that?” Buffy asked. 

“Probably.”

 

It turns out they could not. 

It ended up Andi buying her dress and Cyrus’ tux as well as a second dress for Buffy and take Buffy’s dress home to cut it up and make it more… Buffy. 

“So do we want a romper or a jumpsuit?” Andi asked as Buffy and herself sat at her kitchen table. 

“Oh, jumpsuit. It’s so…”

“You!” Andi smiled. She spread the skirt apart so it was covering the full length of the table and grabbed her scissors, cutting a gap between the legs with a ruler behind the scissors to make this lines completely straight. 

 

“Alright try this.” Andi held the freshly sewn jumpsuit up to Buffy and she took it, walking into Andi’s room and pulling it on. 

“Ready?” Andi asked. 

Buffy walked out of the room in her cream top and emerald jumpsuit. 

“Amazing!” Andi told her, excitedly. 

“Right, it’s so pretty. Thank you, Andi.” Buffy brought her friend into a warm hug. 

“No problem, anyways, Bex will love them and they’ll match her dress.” Andi squealed. 

“But her dress is white. Even the tops are a bit of a cream color.”

“Nevermind. It’s a pretty color scheme either way. And Cyrus’ tux matches. It’s going to be so awesome!” Andi smiled. 

 

“Legs go up, legs go down, that’s how we make the swing go ‘round. Drag your feet you’ll go slow, the more you drag the less you’ll go.” Cyrus sang his special swing song and he swayed back and forth lightly. The playground used to be the place where Cyrus would come to clear his mind and deal with his ‘stuff’. Now it constantly reminded him of Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy. He refused to say his name aloud. But calling him his nickname only made his heart ache more. 

He knew now what some of Blueberry Macadamia Nut’s so called ‘stuff’ was. See?

The fear of not being accepted when he came out was a big part. But he’d told Cyrus that he’d helped figure some of it out. Especially because there were exclusive people that knew about their relationship, Andi not being one of them. 

“Underdo- Cyrus?” He heard the all to familiar voice of his ex-boyfriend and slowly stood from his swing. He was still contemplating whether to leave or jump into TJ’s arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breath. 

He decided to just walk off slowly. Keeping a decent distance between himself and TJ. 

“Cyrus, please talk to me.” Cyrus could hear the pleading in his voice. But he kept walking. 

“Cyrus-“

“No, TJ!” He said firmly. Finally turning, the distance between them a good six feet at most. “You- you- ugh all of my reasons are so egotistical.”

“Then just-“

“No. Look, TJ, I’m sorry if you don’t feel comfortable the way you are, don’t feel comfortable having people know “Hey, I’m gay and this is my boyfriend Cyrus Goodman.” But until you get it into your head that either way you’ll be accepted, please feel free to not call or text me.” Cyrus mimicked his voice. TJ wanted to chuckle but, in his emotional state all he could really do was frown and at worst have a emotional breakdown and or panic attack. 

Cyrus finally began his way out of the park, out of TJ’s line of sight, away from TJ to begin with. 

He felt his heart pounding and tears pooling in his eyes and the most tragic of memories ran through his mind like a cross country runner trying to get the best time out of their entire team. 

No public bus could get him home fast enough, no jog, or cab, or walk could get him home fast enough before he, himself, had a emotional breakdown. 

 

“No! I said over there!” Andi commanded a poor server who was just trying to do their job. 

“Andi.” Buffy came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder with Cyrus on the other. 

“This just has to perfect. My parents are finally getting married for real.” Andi said, letting out a deep breath. 

“And it is perfect.” Cyrus told her. “It was perfect before you made that poor server move the flowers an inch.”

“But it’s Bex’s wedding!” Andi told her friends, her hands flailing into the air. 

“Exactly why she’d want you to stop stressing and leave the decor to Cecilia.” Buffy said. 

“OK.” Andi let a huge breath out as her friends lead her away from the table and outside. Some guests had started to arrive and they saw Cookie, Amber, that perked Andi up. Jonah, who’d already been there, was walking out to greet Libby, Walker and Marty were walking in conversing together and that was weird obviously. A bunch of other people crowded into the huge open space. 

Somehow the one thing that caught all of the GHC’s eyes was a certain dirty-blonde walking in with a slump to his shoulders and depressed look plastered on his face. 

“No, Cyrus.” Both Andi and Buffy turned to his sides and wrapped their hands around his arms in attempt to keep him where he was standing. 

TJ looked around, clueless. He had no idea where to sit, he had no idea who to talk to, he had no idea where to go, he didn’t have any friends at the wedding except for Cyrus. If Cyrus was even his friend anymore. 

He wanted to go over to TJ but on the other hand he knew he needed to stand his ground, but that wanting to comfort TJ was really almost taking over now. 

“Come on. Let’s go talk to Jonah and Libby.” Andi said, Buffy began to walk their way as Cyrus’ head stayed with TJ. He looked so clueless. 

“Hey guys!” Andi waved happily at the two. 

Libby waved back as Jonah said a happy, “Hi.”

Andi looked down with Buffy at Libby’s dress. 

“Oh my gosh, I love your dress!” Andi signed to Libby. 

“Thank you.” She signed back “Yours too.”

“Oh, thank you.”

 

“Hey, Andi-Man, wanna dance?” Jonah asked as Andi placed her chin on her hand. 

“Why not?” She said, taking Jonah’s outstretched hand as he lead her onto the dance floor. 

That left Cyrus alone at his table. Well, Cyrus and his phone if you want to count it. He sighed and got up from the table, walking onto the dance floor. Like he was going to do anything.

“Hey, Cyrus.” There he was. 

“TJ-“

“Just…” he cut Cyrus off, placing a careful hand on his forearm. He waited for Cyrus’ reaction before taking any other action. 

Cyrus sighed and softly nodded his head to confirm to himself that he was okay with what was happening. 

TJ pulled Cyrus away from dance floor, away the tables and sitting people and away from everything into a space they could call entirely their own for the moment being. 

“Look, Underdog-“ Cyrus finally felt content in his skin at the nickname, “I realize that I maybe wasn’t comfortable knowing that I was…….”

“Gay.” Cyrus filled in for him. 

“Yeah… I think it’s gonna take me a little time to say it. But that doesn’t matter. Cyrus, I felt so much regret the second you walked out that gym closet. I almost ran right after you, but, you looked so heartbroken and I just felt so bad.”

Cyrus was speechless. “I can’t hide anymore.” Cyrus whispered

“Me neither.” TJ said. He put an arm around Cyrus’ waist and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor as Million Words by The Vamps came on. Cyrus’ arms fell around TJ’s waist and TJ’s around Cyrus’ neck. A hug almost. They let their foreheads fall against each others and swayed side to side as the song played attracting all kinds of gasps and whispers, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was TJ and only TJ.


End file.
